Elves
The most mystic of the races of Lumither History xxxxxxxxxxx Traits * Ability score increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * Size: Medium. * Height: Elves are slightly smaller than humans, rarely being over 6ft (4'5"-5'10"). * Weight: Tend to have a more slender build (90lb-120lb). * Age: Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. * Speed: 30 feet. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Keen Senses: You have proficiency in the Perception skill. * Trance: Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is “trance.”) While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep.. * Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. High Elf As a High Elf, you have a Keen Mind and a mastery of at least the basics of magic. In many fantasy gaming worlds, there are two kinds of high elves. One type is haughty and reclusive, believing themselves to be superior to non-elves and even other elves. The other type is more Common and more friendly, and often encountered among humans and other races. * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * Cantrip: You know one Cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. * Extra Language: You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Wood Elf As a wood elf, you have keen senses and intuition, and your fleet feet carry you quickly and stealthily through your native forests. Wood elves (also called wild elves, green elves, or forest elves) are reclusive and distrusting of non-elves, and tend to remain in their forest domains rather than venture out into the world. * Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Elf Weapon Training: '''You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * '''Fleet of Foot: '''Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. * '''Mask of the Wild: '''You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Dark Elf (Drow) Drow were banished from the surface world for following the goddess Lolth down the path to evil and corruption. Now they have built their own civilization in the depths of the Underdark, patterned after the Way of Lolth. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Also called dark elves, the drow have black skin that resembles polished obsidian and stark white or pale yellow hair. They commonly have very pale eyes (so pale as to be mistaken for white) in shades of lilac, silver, pink, red, and blue. They tend to be smaller and thinner than most elves. * '''Ability Score Increase: Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Superior Darkvision: Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. * Sunlight Sensitivity: You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Perception checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. * Drow Magic: You know the Dancing Lights cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Faerie Fire spell once per long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Darkness spell once per long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Drow Weapon Training: You have proficiency with rapiers, shortswords, and hand crossbows.